The Guy Code
by Inell13
Summary: The number one rule of the Guy Code is ‘Thou shalt not covet the girl that a good friend fancies’


The number one rule of the Guy Code is 'Thou shalt not covet the girl that a good friend fancies'. Well, Seamus isn't really sure what number that would be or if there's even an actual Guy Code, but he knows it's a rule usually unspoken amongst friends. When Dean fancied Ginny, the rest of them considered her off limits. When Neville admitted to fancying Lovegood, she was off limits. This is different, though, he likes to argue with himself. Ron has never actually admitted to fancying Hermione and years have gone by without any action on Ron's part.

Seamus is twenty-three and really shouldn't care about some archaic code of conduct that is just 'understood'. He doesn't go to school with any of them anymore so there's no point in respecting Ron's silent claim on Hermione. _Years_ with no move, with other girlfriends that must have hurt Hermione since she seemed to have fancied him just as long, without even asking her out despite the fact everyone expects it should mean that Ron's claim is null and void by now.

Still, he hesitates in giving in to the temptation that is Hermione Granger because he thinks it's shite to scam a friend's girl even if said friend is a bloody prat with his head up his arse. Yes, it's all Ron's fault that Seamus hasn't made a move yet. Every single time he starts to say something about a date, Hermione looks at him with those gorgeous brown eyes and he finds himself unable to ask her out because words just become impossible to speak without stumbling over them.

It isn't because he's scared she'll say no or that she'll laugh since they seem so different or that she'll have to let him down gently with some ridiculous excuses that do nothing to make it better. No, it's because Ron fancied her back in third year and still fancied her in sixth year and must still fancy her. Seamus isn't scared of anything, after all, and especially not asking someone out. He's smooth and confident and an accomplished flirt, but he's never fancied someone like Hermione Granger so he's a bit confused on what to do about it.

He sees her nearly every day since he's been working at the bookstore and coffee shop near the Ministry this last year. He's not very fond of books, never has been, but he's quite good in the kitchen and this is a good first step in his plans to eventually save money to open a small café in Diagon Alley when he's older. He doesn't tell anyone about his plans because he can just hear the guys laughing about him enjoying cooking but he's told Hermione. She didn't laugh. Instead, she brought him brochures on several culinary schools that offered courses he could take at night along with some books on business and restaurants so he could see what was necessary.

Perhaps that's when he started to fall for her. She gives him some huge book on restaurants and he falls in love. Yeah, he can see that pretty easily. It's too bad that Ron has first dibs on her because Seamus thinks Hermione could use someone like him. She works too much and she spends her lunch break at the bookstore eating a muffin or, when he gives her his best puppy dog eyes and smile, a sandwich. He wouldn't be surprised to hear that she often forgets to have dinner.

She's always been focused and somewhat intense, often losing herself in research or revising when they were in school. Now that she does research for a living, it's not difficult to see her job becoming her life. While he enjoys work, he knows that there is a time for work and a time for play. Seamus enjoys going out or hanging with friends or cooking for pleasure.

Hermione could use someone that respects her and can appreciate her focus but that can also get her to lighten up and enjoy the fun parts of life, too. He knows that they're pretty different but they get along well and talk a lot since he's taken this job. They've even had dinner a few times, but just casual and not the way he really wants these days.

Seamus stops watching her and focuses his attention on the hot chocolate he's making. If it wasn't for Ron, he'd just walk over there right now and ask her out to dinner. If he wasn't scared she'd say no, he'd say 'bugger, Ron' and ask anyway. She becomes more tempting with every day that passes, and he's not sure he can keep resisting the urge to get to know her better if she'll give him a chance.

She looks up and smiles when he brings her hot chocolate and a slice of chocolate cake he made earlier. He's not sure if the cake is any good since he experimented with a couple of types of chocolate and added cherries and cinnamon but he wants her to be the first person to try it. Desserts are his strength and baking has become a relaxing activity for him. He sits down and nervously watches her take a bite, trying not to stare at her mouth for fear she might notice he's stopped paying attention to the cake.

The tension leaves him when she smiles and compliments the cake before taking another bite. He grins and runs his fingers through his hair, relieved that she likes it. He notices Hermione staring at him and hopes he doesn't have flour on his face or something. She mutters something he can't hear before she looks away to read her book. He's not sure what that was all about, but she likes the cake and looks especially pretty today so life is good.

He steals a bite of the cake and eats it slowly, trying to decide if it tastes as good as it can. Maybe a little less cinnamon and more cherries, he finally decides. He licks the frosting from his lips and jumps slightly when he hears her book shut. He glances over at her and sees that she's closed her book and is looking from him to the cake. When he's about to ask if she's okay, she suddenly leans over the corner of the table and kisses him.

Seamus is too surprised to kiss her back and gapes at her when she pulls back. Her face is flushed from embarrassment and she looks as shocked as he feels. She blinks at him and licks her lips before she starts to stammer an apology that he has no interest in hearing. He sees her start to gather her stuff and finally snaps out of his daze. He reaches for her hand and leans forward, kissing her the way he's thought about for awhile now.

After a moment where he thinks she didn't actually mean to kiss him and that he's just made a bloody fool of himself by tasting temptation, she starts to kiss him back. Her lips part beneath his and he bumps her nose and nearly bites her lip but soon has moved his mouth until it's slanted the right way and the kiss deepens. Her fingers touch his cheek lightly, almost shyly, and he runs his fingers through her hair as their lips part before meeting once again.

He forgets about the Guy's Code, about Ron, about missed chances and silly fears of rejection. He doesn't care that they're at a corner table at his job or that he feels nervous in a way that no other woman has ever made him feel. The only thing that matters right then is the feel of her lips against his and the fact they both finally took a chance and gave in to temptation.

The End


End file.
